


"I'm Not Gay, But..."

by suckntuck



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, One sided, Pining, Smoking, Weed, face fucking, its totally not gay jeremy, jeremy is just desperate, michael helps him out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckntuck/pseuds/suckntuck
Summary: Jeremy "not gay" Heere hasn't gotten off in a LONG time, and in his heightened state, he asks his best friend to blow him.He didn't know Michael would enjoy it so much.





	"I'm Not Gay, But..."

Jeremy felt strange barging right on into Michaels house, even though he had done it thousands of times before. He heard the familiar call of his best friend. "Basement!" said the voice, just over the sound of Bob Marley. 

Jeremy made his way down the stairs, the smell of weed already in the air. "Are you already high?" he asked, plopping down in his designated blue beanbag. 

The other boy just grinned and held out the joint he was smoking. "Little bit." Michael laughed softly and leaned back, "It's been too fuckin' long, Jer. It's good to have you back where you belong." 

Michael watched his best friend closely as he took his first drag. Jeremy's eyes fell closed and smoke slowly poured from his nose, then a big puff from his mouth. Michael had to peel his eyes away, but he managed. "How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked as he passed the joint back. 

"What the hell kind of question is that? 'How are you feeling?'" He made a face and shook his head, tapping his foot to the beat of the song. "I'm fine, if you must know. How are you feeling?" 

"I'll feel great as soon as I get high." Jeremy stated, reaching for his controller, "I'm also really glad that the stupid SQUIP isn't trying to take over my entire being anymore." 

Michael blew the smoke from his mouth, looking at the sad expression on his friends face. "What was it like?" He asked gently, taking an extra hit. 

"It started off awful, got a little better, and then became chaotic." Jeremy muttered, rubbing his eyes. "It was almost as if I lost control of my own mind, but worse because I ended up having control all along." He grabbed the joint and took another long drag, holding in the smoke as long as he could. "I felt like a total tool the whole time too, especially to you." He looked his best friend in the eyes for the first time since he arrived. 

In response, Michael simply shrugged. 

Jeremy took another hit, starting to feel the high coming on. He grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it, wanting to just scream out the frustrations that built inside of him. "I'm glad I'm back though." He muttered after taking the pillow off his face. 

"I'm glad you're back too, Jer-Bear." Michael smiled as he looked at the boy across from him. Apparently he stared a little too long because Jeremy quickly averted eye contact. 

"You wanna know the worst part though?" he asked, passing the nearly gone joint back. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants. "The dumb piece of shit literally electrocuted me every fucking time I wanted to jerk off." He laughed, but then some memories came flooding back. He remembered all of the times he tried to go around it, all failing miserably with a splitting headache. "I uh... I actually haven't even..." He trailed off hoping his words were enough. 

Michael felt as if it was torture, hearing Jeremy talk about this. His eyes trailed over his best friends body, landing in the spot of conversation. "Not at all?" He asked, a little bewildered. 

Jeremy felt the all too familiar tenseness in his lower stomach. His dick knew they were talking about him, and he wanted to be a part of the conversation. Jeremy did his best to hide it, but the thought that the SQUIP would somehow take back control haunted him. It also reminded him of all the times he wanted to get off, but couldn't. It made his situation so much worse. 

"Not at all." Jeremy said, his voice getting higher at the tail end of his sentence. His high was in full swing at this point, so his judgment was a bit hazy. He felt Michaels eyes on his hard on, which made him even more embarrassed. "I'm still scared to do it because of that." 

Michael was going a little crazy. The sweatpants Jeremy was wearing were doing a pretty shit job hiding the obvious boner he had. 

Giving up on concealing it, Jeremy just groaned and got up to climb on Michaels bed. "Dude, if only I could get like a blowjob or something, my life would be set." He shoved his face back into the pillow and groaned loudly. 

Michaels mind began to spin, his thoughts going a mile a minute. He was having an internal battle about whether he should keep the safe, happy friendship he had, or go with what he had wanted for longer than he would care to admit. 

Pulling the pillow off of his face, Jeremy sat up. His eyes were red and confused, his body language reading as scared and unsure. "Michael?" He called out softly. "Do you think... Would you may- possibly- y'know..." His words were basically inaudible by the time he finished. 

Michaels head whipped around, looking at the boy on his bed in awe. "You mean- You want me to get you off?" He sputtered, his own little accomplice suddenly interested. 

"You know what, never mind that was a stupid thing to-"

"No! I mean- I can- If you want-"

"Are you sure? Because that is kind of a really strange thing to ask you."

Michael hesitated for a moment. "Yeah. I'll- I'll do it." 

Jeremy shook his head a little, biting his lip before he came closer to the edge of the bed. He watched as his best friend stood up, approaching him slowly with cheeks redder than ever. Michael took in a sharp breath as he kneeled in front of the other boy. He looked up at Jeremy, who proceeded to look straight ahead at the wall. 

Michael decided that if he didn't do this now, he would chicken out. So, he grabbed Jeremy's waistband and gently tugged his pants down. Jeremy looked down at his best friend, wondering what the fuck he had gotten himself into. 

Michael proceeded to palm at Jeremy's crotch, feeling his semi slowly getting harder and harder. The boys strained noises told Michael that he was doing okay, so he kept going. 

He worked up the courage to tug down Jeremy's boxers, watching as his nearly hard dick sprung from confinement. At the sight, Michaels dick began to pay attention. He drew in a sharp breath before he took hold of his best friends cock and planted a big, wet kiss on the tip. 

Jeremy was feeling so many things right now, one of which was confusion, another was nerves, but above both of those was pleasure. The feeling of finally having someone touch him was beyond wonderful, considering it had been so long. He felt Michael's tongue gracefully glide over his cock, and he let out a little moan. 

Michael took the moan as an invitation to go a bit further, so he sucked Jeremy into his mouth, focusing hard so he didn't choke. He felt a hand on his shoulder, a fist bunching up his sweatshirt. he then felt another hand go to the side of his head, running through his hair. 

"Fuck Michael..." he sighed. Michael felt the moans shudder through his body, straight to his groin. He was definitely getting harder by the second, with Jeremy moaning and Jeremy's dick in his mouth and just about anything to do with Jeremy. 

Michael took his free hand and massaged his own crotch before pulling off of Jeremy. He licked up the saliva that had gathered around his lips and looked up at Jeremy. 

Michael had never looked this hot, in Jeremy's opinion. His plump, soft lips were slick and his forehead had begun to sweat. He looked so pleased to be sucking his dick, and for some reason that surprised him, as well as turned him on. 

Michael pushed his hair back out of his face and then rested his hands on Jeremy's thighs. He braced himself before going down as far as he could. His eyes watered and he gagged, pulling back. Despite the slight discomfort, it made both of the boys' dicks twitch. Michael was fully hard now, and he wanted to fulfill his own fantasy. 

"Jer?" Michael mumbled, his voice a little bit groggy. 

"Yeah?" Jeremy replied with an exasperated sigh. He was ready to cum, but he also didn't want it to end because Michael was pretty fuckin' good at this. 

"Pull my hair." Michael whispered, his hand back at the crotch of his far too tight pants. "Pull my hair and force me down on you."

Jeremy widened his eyes, but his hands were soon laced in the other boys hair, pulling and pushing and guiding his head down to his dick. 

He started off slow and easy, but soon the euphoria sunk in and he lost track of what Michael might be feeling. He began pushing Michael's head down further, and at a faster pace. 

Jeremy felt the heat in the pit of his stomach, so he pulled tighter and pushed harder. He even began thrusting his hips a little bit as he felt himself nearing the edge. He only pulled the boy off once to look at his face, slick with spit and sweat. 

Before Michael could get a few good breaths in, Jeremy was back at it, pulling Michael's hair and pushing his face down into his cock. 

Michael was in heaven. The amount of pleasure he felt, just being used by Jeremy was remarkable. He felt needed and satisfied, but he also just wanted more and more. 

Jeremy was wild, fucking Michael's face with everything he could muster. He felt his body tense up, the peak of his pleasure fast approaching. Everything was going so fast, and it all felt so good. He felt power and pleasure and everything in between, and soon all of the pressure building inside of him released, and Michael's mouth was filled with a bitter substance, for which Michael had no choice but to swallow. 

Jeremy's hands groped around the others shoulders and eventually they found the hood of his sweatshirt. He held on tight, letting Michael finally breathe and rest. When he finally came down from his high, he loosened his grip and fell backwards onto the bed. 

Meanwhile, Michaels cock was throbbing and his neck and throat ached, and the taste in his mouth was awful. Yet he couldn't be more turned on. 

While Jeremy caught his breath and came back to reality, Michael was only getting started. He quickly unbuckled his pants and leaned onto the bed, thinking about everything that just happened. He shoved his hand down his underwear and began to fist his dick, grabbing the footboard for support as he got himself off. 

He thought about Jeremy. More specifically, Jeremy's cock and the weight of it on his tongue. The way Jeremy grabbed his hair and forced him onto his dick, pulling his hair and restricting his breathing in the best possible way. He had never felt so important and used and everything was almost too much too fast. He fisted his cock faster and faster, remembering feelings and sights and sounds and everything he could before his own feelings were released, all over his lap and hand. 

As he came down from his orgasm, he looked back up at Jeremy who was watching him like a hawk. "Did you really enjoy it that much?" The taller boy asked quietly, still gleaming from the previous events.

Michael's face was flushed, and he could do nothing but shrug and nod as an answer. "Damn," muttered Jeremy. "Had I known how good you would be at that, I would have asked you way sooner."


End file.
